prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL World Trios Championship
|created=November, 1991 |mostreigns= |firstchamp=Los Infernales |brand = |titleretired = |pastnames = }} The CMLL World Trios Championship ("Campeonato Mundial de Trios" in Spanish) is a professional wrestling championship promoted by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) in Mexico. The title has existed since 1993 and is contested for by teams of three wrestlers. Because the championship is a professional wrestling championship, it is not won or lost competitively but instead by the decision of the bookers of a wrestling promotion. The title is awarded after the chosen champion "wins" a match to maintain the illusion that professional wrestling is a competitive sport. Championship history In 1991 CMLL decided to create a World Championship for Trios, three man teams which is one of the most common types of matches in Lucha Libre. They held a 16-team tournament to crown the first champions, a tournament that saw Los Infernales (MS-1, Pirata Morgan and El Satánico) defeat Los Brazos (El Brazo, Brazo de Oro and Brazo de Plata) to become the first Trios Champions. Over the next couple of years the title would be held by such teams as Los Intocables (Jaque Mate, Masakre and Pierroth, Jr.) and "La Ola Blanca" (Gran Markus, Jr., El Hijo del Gladiador and Dr. Wagner, Jr.). In 1997 reigning champion Héctor Garza, who held the title along with Dos Caras and La Fiera, left CMLL and vacated the title. Subsequently, the team of Rey Bucanero, Emilio Charles, Jr. and Satánico won the titles in a tournament final over Apolo Dantés, Black Warrior, and Dr. Wagner Jr. In October 1998 the titles were vacated again when Mr. Niebla was injured, forcing his teammates Atlantis and Lizmark to give up the Championship. The Lagunero crew of Black Warrior, Blue Panther and Dr. Wagner, Jr. defeated Los Guapos (Bestia Salvaje, Scorpio, Jr. and Zumbido) in a tournament final, but vacated the titles when the team split up in February 2002. Blue Panther and Dr. Wagner, Jr. replaced Black Warrior with Fuerza Guerrera and defeated Black Warrior's new team of himself, Mr. Niebla and Antifaz del Norte. In 2006 the titles were vacated once again after not being defended for almost 20 months and the champions not having worked together for several months. Los Guerreros de Atlantida (Atlantis, Tarzan Boy and Último Guerrero) won the titles on September 29, 2006 and defended them regularly. In February 2007 Los Perros del Mal (Perro Aguayo, Jr., Mr. Águila and Héctor Garza) won the titles and held them for 15 months before splitting up and vacating the titles. The team of El Hijo del Fantasma, Héctor Garza and La Máscara won the tournament, defeating Blue Panther, Dos Caras, Jr. and Místico in the finals. Reigns The team of Místico II, Volador Jr., Valiente have the longest reign of any team with 1234 days, while Héctor Garza holds the record for the longest combined reigns, with 1,256 and counting for five reigns. Only two teams have held the title more than once, the first champions Los Infernales and the team of Héctor Garza, Hijo del Fantasma and La Máscara. Héctor Garza's five individual reigns is the most reigns for any wrestler. Past Designs CMLL World Trios Championship.gif External links * Profile Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre championships Category:Tag team wrestling championships Category:Trio tag team championships